Retrouvailles
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: "C'est une habitude de se retrouver pendant la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Même si cela fait longtemps que l'on ne travaille plus ensemble. On a dû vivre des choses tellement fortes, qui nous ont liées à vie."


Bonjour !

Voilà un petit OS pour Noël. Quel bonheur de se plonger dans l'univers de cette série... Il n'est pas excellent, mais j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire, que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

Joyeuses fêtes !

Disclaimer : L'univers de The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas, et ceci n'est pas à but lucratif !

* * *

C'est une habitude de se retrouver pendant la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Même si cela fait longtemps que l'on ne travaille plus ensemble. On a dû vivre des choses tellement fortes, qui nous ont liées à vie. On garde contact et cette fois-ci, on s'est réuni chez nous. Cette maison était celle dont j'avais besoin. Une impression d'authenticité, de solidité. J'aurai réussi à reconstruire un foyer, une famille. J'aurai réussi à me reconstruire. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui. Ils sont tous arrivés. Elle a allumé un feu de cheminée, qui crépite un bruit que j'adore. J'amène l'apéritif. Ils ont pris place. Les chambres sont complètes. On est bien là. Ambiance feutrée et conviviale. Je verse le champagne dans les coupes. On trinque. A nous ! A la vie ! Aux enfants ! A l'avenir ! A la joie ! A un monde meilleur ! Une nouvelle année s'achève et déjà une autre commence. On avance vite, parfois un peu trop mais si on ne veut pas complètement décrocher, il faut savoir suivre le mouvement. Ils ont répondu présent et nous nous offrons une petite parenthèse enchantée. C'est alors que l'on s'aperçoit que le temps passe. Ils grandissent ; on vieillit. Grace et Wayne sont maintenant inquiets pour leur progéniture adolescente. Elle est bien loin l'époque où je disais que Benjamin ressemblait à un moine bouddhiste. Il a désormais quinze ans c'est un véritable jeune homme. Nous racontons ce qui a pu nous arriver récemment ; anecdotes souvent cocasses. Évoquons de vieux souvenirs communs, quand nous étions les meilleures unités du CBI ou du FBI. Vous vous souvenez quand Patrick avez enfermé un coupable dans un cercueil ? … Effectivement. Ou lorsqu'il a amené un poney pour l'anniversaire de Teresa. C'était un beau cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'y attendez pas ! On passe pour de vieux radoteurs mais c'est comme ça et pas autre chose. Je regrette maintenant de ne plus pouvoir faire équipe comme avant. Nous rions beaucoup il y a toujours cette complicité qui nous a soudés. Les enfants jouent en haut. C'est leur fête à eux aussi. Ils s'entendent bien et cela nous réjouit.

On s'installe ensuite à table. Je me suis derrière les fourneaux. Je prends réellement plaisir à cuisiner. Qui aurait crû cela, il y a dix ans ? Qui m'aurait crû marié, papa à nouveau ? Pas grand monde j'imagine. C'est compréhensible. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour retrouver une certaine stabilité. J'ai préparé un chapon, débouché quelques bonnes bouteilles, provenant de cette chère Californie, terre fertile de ma vie toute neuve. On est retourné là-bas ; l'océan Pacifique me manquait. Je travaille toujours avec la police. Un boulot qui me va. Et puis mes supérieurs ont su s'accommoder de mes méthodes. Même si le temps nous griffe, il n'aura pas réussi à m'assagir. Tant pis pour lui. Ils apprécient le repas. On badine. Les enfants attendent impatiemment le moment du dessert et surtout des cadeaux. Chaque année c'est un peu le casse tête. On a beau être mentaliste, choisir n'est pas toujours évident. Le salon se retrouve rapidement submergé par les papiers cadeaux. Les cris de joie et moi qui suis là pour filmer. Je ne le dis pas mais il m'arrive parfois de regarder ces vidéos le soir, quand je suis seul. Je verse une larme et je conserve cette chaleur de l'hiver, au plus profond de mon cœur. Cela le réchauffe lorsqu'il doit affronter ces épreuves qui lui paraissent toujours trop grandes.

Nous sortons dans le jardin. Ils vont tirer un feu d'artifices. Presque au dessus de la mer, ce sera magique. Ce sera aussi l'instant où nous pourrons discuter, sans qu'il est y quelqu'un aux alentours. Tenez, elle s'est déjà mise à l'écart. Je me dirige vers elle et la retrouve dans la pénombre. Cachés par les arbres, personne ne peut nous voir ou nous entendre. Ils ne commentent jamais cette brutale disparition ; ils comprennent que nous ayons besoin de cet instant de solitude.

Au début, il m'était douloureux de la voir, de mimer juste une chaste amitié, d'être si proche d'elle et de ne pouvoir la serrer contre moi. Cette situation me meurtrissait intérieurement et j'avais grande peine à rester assis en face d'elle, de plonger mon regard dans le sien, sans même effleurer tendrement sa main. La tendresse dépassant la simple amicalité était exclue. C'était ce que nous avions conclu. J'en venais à fuir nos retrouvailles annuelles. Cette femme, oui c'est certain, je l'ai aimée comme un fou ; même plus. Cependant, cela n'était pas de l'amour ; plutôt une passion qui annihilait tout sur son passage. Elle était mon sombre soleil ; j'allais me brûler irrémédiablement les ailes. On ne pouvait pas continuer de cette manière ; on ne devait pas continuer de cette manière. On s'autodétruisait ; voilà le constat qu'il fallait déposer. Nous nous sommes séparés. Une autre déchirure, une autre faille béante. Nous n'en menions pas large. Il fallait mettre de la distance entre nous ; entre elle et moi, car ce "nous" n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je suis retourné ici. Elle a retrouvé Washington et Pike. Une rage extrême coulait dans mes veines. J'avais en quelque sorte le sentiment qu'il me volait mon propre bonheur. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser que nous n'étions absolument pas fait pour être ensembles., à tourner irrémédiablement la page. J'ai voulu lutter, chercher à la revoir en tête à tête ; en vain. Elle, elle avait réussi. Elle, elle était partie. Elle, elle avait pris un nouveau départ. Elle m'avait échappé. Elle s'était mariée. Elle avait eu un fils. Je sombrais dans une profonde dépression. Et je l'ai rencontrée. Celle qui éclaire à ce jour, mon chemin d'une douce lumière. Cette femme, oui c'est certain, je l'ai aimée comme un fou ; même plus. Cependant aujourd'hui, je suis amoureux, profondément amoureux d'une autre et je suis heureux avec elle. Je me contente, sans regrets ni amertume désormais, de ce simple quotidien.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours dans le tiroir de mon bureau un marteau... et la grenouille que tu m'avais faite.

Elle l'a gardée. Ce petit morceau de papier plié et bondissant, que j'avais réalisé dans le but de me faire pardonner et sûrement pour qu'apparaisse un sourire sur son visage fatigué. Pari réussi.

-Tu as une magnifique petite fille. Elle marque une légère pause et énonce d'un ton que l'on qualifierait peut-être d'un soupçon nostalgique : Elle a tes yeux et ton sourire.

C'est vrai ; nous nous ressemblons bien qu'elle semble avoir hérité du caractère prudent de sa mère. De sa gentillesse, de son courage et de sa bonté également. Elle a tout pour me combler. Ils ont mis de la musique en attendant. Elle danse. J'observe ses mouvement un brin maladroits. Elle apprendra ; je lui apprendrai. Le jour du bal arrivera bien trop rapidement. On ne veut jamais complètement laisser s'envoler ses enfants. Je repense à ce slow, un soir après une enquête. Je ne l'avais pas forcément montré, mais il m'avait bouleversé. C'était la première fois depuis la mort d'Angela que je me tenais aussi proche d'une femme. Qui plus est, qui avait délicatement posé sa tête contre mon épaule. Je m'enivrais malgré moi de son parfum ; j'en ressentais de la culpabilité.

-Toi aussi, tu as un magnifique petit garçon. Avec tes tâches de rousseur et tes pommettes.

Je lui ai offert un costume de chevalier. Il est volontaire, prêt à défendre celui qui en aura besoin, aimant la justice. Comme sa mère. Comme sa mère... Courant électrique dans l'air ; nous frémissions. Nous sommes trop proches maintenant. beaucoup trop proches. Mes mains tremblent. Elle m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. C'est tellement, tellement doux. cela dépasse l'entendement. Mes yeux s'embrument ; les siens se ferment.

-On ne peut pas aimer deux hommes à la fois.

-On ne peut pas aimer deux femmes à la fois.

Et pourtant. La séparation sera encore dure. Je la prends dans mes bras. Nous pleurons. Nous avons choisi d'emprunter des voies différentes. Nous avons choisi de rompre il y a si longtemps. Nous n'avons pas le droit de briser cette entente qui nous a permis, qui nous permet d'être heureux avec les nôtres. Nous n'avons pas le droit. Elle se décolle de moi. Cela me fait comme un creux dans la poitrine. Elle est là, je suis là, nous sommes là. Néanmoins, elle ne m'a jamais paru aussi inaccessible. Elle esquisse un pâle sourire. J'essaie d'y répondre.

-Allons les rejoindre.

Nous nous sommes probablement dit, tout ce que nous avions à nous dire. Profitons de la soirée. Débarrassons-nous de nos remords et de ce goût d'inachevé. Notre histoire a certainement été écrite ainsi. Ne conservons dans nos mémoires que les meilleurs souvenirs.

-A dans une autre vie, peut-être ?

-A dans une autre vie, peut-être !

Ce sont nos au revoir ; ni elle ni moi ne sommes particulièrement doués pour les adieux. Elle s'installe près de Marcus et leur enfant se blottit contre elle. J'enserre la taille de ma femme. Elle est splendide dans cette robe. Je lui murmure cela au creux de son oreille. Vil flatteur ! Elle me donne une petite tape. Nul doute ou soupçon dans son regard. Elle perçoit mon trouble ; elle accepte cet état et ne me posera certainement pas de questions. Elle a confiance en moi. J'ai énormément de chance de porter la même alliance qu'elle. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre fille veut un câlin et interrompt notre baiser. Je ris. Je la hisse sur mes épaules. Les gerbes colorées illuminent le ciel. J'aime ces grand bouquets. Milliers d'étoiles que je rêvais autrefois d'attraper. A présent, j'ai appris à vivre sur Terre. Grâce à elles. Ne les perds jamais. Pourquoi irais-je le chercher là-haut, au risque de ne pas le trouver, alors qu'il me suffit de les garder bien près de moi ? Être entouré de ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment. Consommer lentement ces secondes merveilleuses auprès de ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment. Le bonheur.


End file.
